


‘ you are beautiful everywhere, inside and outside’

by Mrs_SnowPitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Good Boyfriend, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Birthmarks, Boyfriends, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Horny Teenagers, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Masturbation, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), crossposted on wattpad, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SnowPitch/pseuds/Mrs_SnowPitch
Summary: Chan woke up in the middle of the night feeling horny and begging Felix for sex. However, Felix is too tired, and instead tells Chan they’ll have sex in the morning. Now, imagine Felix waking up to Chan sitting on top of him and saying, 'Now?'
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 75





	‘ you are beautiful everywhere, inside and outside’

Felix and Chan went to bed early this Friday due to the fact that they both had a full week of work which left them exhausted. For once Felix felt that the universe was on his side because tomorrow was Saturday or should I say today?

Felix woke up startled by Chan’s insisting gentle pushes. His eyes widened as he spoke while his voice cracked throughout the whole sentence.

‘Did something happened? Are you ok?’

Chan just looks at Felix with pleading eyes waiting for them to feel his _thing_ pressed on his back. After a few seconds he looks down at their situation and Felix follows his eyes. His eyes widened but then dilated and looks at Chan dead serious.

‘Can we do it? Please’ Chan claps his hand together pleading to Felix.

‘In the morning, I’m too tired now, solve your problem by hand.’

And with that Felix turns to lay on his stomach his face facing the wall and not Chan.

Chan on the other hand just scoffs and groans as he goes to the bathroom. After the door is shut closed Felix feels himself smirking at his boyfriend attitude. He thinks to himself  ‘please forget about this in the morning, Chan’.

You know how Felix though the universe was finally on his side? Well, as funny as it is he was wrong. He was woken up (again) by Chan. Nibbling on his earlobe while being on top of him, Chan goes and places a gentle kiss on Felix’s pretty mouth.

‘Now?’

‘W-what?’

‘You said we will do it in the morning.’

‘I said that?’ Felix tries to cover up his obvious lie with his puzzled face. He looks up at Chan who just stares at him grinning and he feels his stomach turn. It’s not like they didn’t did it before... but that time Felix still had a long shirt on and the room was dark. It’s just that Felix feels embarrassed by his stretch marks that spread across his thighs and his birthmark above his private part.

‘Umm.... Chan?’ Felix says slowly starting to panic.

‘Yes, Lixie’ 

‘Um, you see, well I just don’t know if we should do it.’ Felix says wincing feeling Chan slowly getting closer to his neck.

‘Lix, are you okay? Did I do something?’

‘Well you see, umm I don’t know how I should say this’ Felix avoids Chan’s eyes at all cost while glancing rapidly around the room.

‘I’m embarrassed, okay? I have stretch marks and a birthmark. I just don’t want you to feel less pleasure because I’m ugly down there...’ 

‘Lixie’ Chan starts while looking at his boyfriend softly ‘you are beautiful everywhere, inside and outside. I don’t care if you have stretch marks or a birthmark down there, I think they are as beautiful as you. If you don’t wanna do it then I can wait. I will wait for you Felix, I love you.’ And with that being said Chan leans to peck Felix’s rosy and beautiful lips.

‘I love you too, Chan, thanks for being patient with me....we can do it tonight if you want’ Felix says the last part blushing furiously at the thought.

‘No taking backs, right?’

‘I pinky promise you I won’t back out’ he says while holding a finger in Chan’s face. Chan just intertwines his pinky with his while chuckling at the younger.

‘Come here, Lix, I wanna cuddle you’

And with that Chan grabs Felix and turns them so Felix is now on top of him. He just simply puts his head down on Chan’s chest listening to his lover heartbeat. It’s almost like a melody, pure and majestic, slow and gentle, but at the same time rapid and smooth. After a few minutes of laying around while Chan plays with Felix’s hair, his other hand bringing the younger’ hand his mouth to kiss his finger, wrist, palm and knuckles. An ‘I love you’ slips between his plump lips while his eyes fixed on his lovers face.

‘I love you too, Channie’ The words were as simple as a blank wall but meant everything for Chan. Felix meant everything for Chan. The universe were on both of their sides this time, forever destined the two of to be together, Felix was forever his and the idea of that motivated him to wake up every morning founding an angel sleeping in his arms, face pressed in his collarbone. It was perfect. It was enough for Chan. He found his happiness. He was a half but now he had Felix, he was complete, finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it’s my first time writing a slightly smutty fic. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading 💕


End file.
